Lupin´s Tochter
by Yumichen
Summary: es geht um Lupin´s Tochter und was sie erlebt


// Du solltest das Todessertreffen noch genauer schildern.  
Es ist etwas unrealistisch, dass Voldemort von alledem nichts  
mitbekommt..  
Sonnst ist die Geschichte sehr gut.  
  
Lupins Tochter  
  
Es war ein schöner sonniger Tag und Jasmin kam gerade nach Hause. Sie  
rief, sie Sei wieder zu Hause, doch niemand war da. Sie sagte sich, dass ihre Mutter noch etwas erledigen musste und ging ohne sich weitere Gedanken zu machen in ihr Zimmer. Als ihre Mutter am Abend immer noch nicht zurückgekommen war guckte Jasmin in deren Zimmer. Da wurde Jasmin ohnmächtig, denn der Anblick der sich ihr bot hätte fast jeden umgehauen. Ihre Mutter sah aus, als ob sie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht wurde. Als Jasmin wieder aufwachte dreht sie sich schnell weg und warf die Tür zum Zimmer ihrer Mutter zu. Dann ging sie zum Kamin und rief das Ministerium Mithilfe des Kamins an. Sofort kamen  
Ministeriumsleute und Jasmin führte sie zum Schlafzimmer. Sogar die  
Ministeriumsleute waren sehr schockiert darüber. Dann kam Fudge und sah  
sich das ganze an und sagte dazu: "Wer macht denn so was grausames?" "Voldemort" antwortete Jasmin. " Ha, Du-weißt-schon-wer gibt es nicht mehr, das wissen Sie doch Miss Lupin." " Und was ist das dann? Eindeutig ist das die Unterschrift von Voldemort, " erwiderte Jasmin darauf hin und zeigte  
ihnen das Todesserzeichen. Fudge wurde auf einmal blass und murmelte: "  
Dumbledore hatte also doch Recht." Dann schreckte er hoch und blaffte einige Anweisungen. Dann forderte er Jasmin auf ihm zu folgen. Da er sie ja  
kannte. Er führte sie zu seinem Büro. Als sie dann in Fudges Büro waren setzten sie sich und schwiegen eine Weile. " Also, nun muss ich ihnen was erzählen Miss Lupin. Ende des letzten Schuljahres auf Hogwarts passierte  
etwas was ich nicht glauben wollte nämlich das Voldemort wieder auf  
erstanden ist. Ich war so ein Sturkopf, ich wollte es einfach nicht war  
haben. Was soll ich jetzt bloß tun? Ich habe mich doch mit Dumbledore gestritten, " sagte Fudge als er die Stille brach. Fio sah erst mal auf und blickte Fudge direkt ins Gesicht sagte aber nichts. Sie musste schon lange  
das Voldemort wieder da war konnte aber erst mal nur beobachten. Sie überlegte ob sie das Fudge sagen sollte entschied sich aber dagegen. Sie  
sagte dann endlich was zu Fudge: "Wie wär`s, wenn sie noch einmal mit  
Dumbledore sprechen und sich entschuldigen. Sie könnten auch anfangen Maßnahmen gegen Voldemort einzuleiten. Das wäre schon mal ein Anfang oder?" sagte Jasmin. Fudge nickte begeistert, dann wurde er jedoch ernst: "Aber was machen wir jetzt mit Ihnen? Haben Sie noch Verwandte hier in England?" "Hm, Verwandte nicht, nur noch meinen Vater aber er weiß nicht dass es mich gibt", antwortete Jasmin. "Wie heißt denn Ihr Vater?" fragte Fudge. Jasmin lächelte ein bisschen nervös: "Na ja er heißt Remus Lupin." Fudge erwiderte  
darauf hin nichts, denn er hatte kein gutes Verhältnis zu Werwölfen. Außerdem gehört Remus bestimmt zu Dumbledores Truppe. Plötzlich nickte er  
und verließ sein Büro. Fudge wollte sich nicht vor ihr gehen lassen. Er  
ließ eine ziemlich verwirrte Jasmin zurück. Nach einigen Minuten kam er wieder und lächelte gezwungen: " Nun, entschuldigen Sie, dass Sie warten mussten. Ich habe gerade Ihren Vater informiert. Er wird Sie heute Abend von hier abholen. So lange können Sie Ihre wichtigen Sachen einpacken. Soll Ihnen jemand beim Packen helfen." Jasmin nickte: " Das wäre lieb von Ihnen, denn es wird etwas mehr werden. Aber ich werde weiterhin meinen Job machen.  
Ist das klar?" Fudge nickte. Auch er wusste, dass sie schon jetzt arbeitete. Sie verabschiedeten sich bis zum Abend und Jasmin appariete mit  
ein paar Frauen vom Ministerium zu ihrem Haus. Dort packten sie Jasmins  
Zeug ein und verkauften einige Möbelstücke. Am Abend war sie wieder im Ministerium und wartete auf die Ankunft von ihrem Vater. Sie brauchte auch nicht lange warten, denn er kam mit seinen alten Opel angefahren. "Guten Abend, Prof. Lupin. Wie ich sehe haben Sie daran gedacht, dass Ihre Tochter minderjährig ist, " begrüßte Fudge Lupin. "Guten Abend, Mr. Fudge. Da ist also meine Tochter. Es ist interessant, dass mir meine Frau nie etwas davon erzählt hat, " sagte Lupin, " Aber sie weiß das ich ihr Vater bin. Nun gut  
dann komm mit äh..." "Jasmin" " Jasmin, wir haben einen langen Weg vor uns", sagte Remus. Jasmin nickte und nahm zwei ihrer Koffer und den Käfig mit ihrer Eule. Lupin nahm den Rest und ging zum Auto. Als alles verstaut  
war verabschiedeten sie sich von Fudge und fuhren los. Nach einer Weile  
fragte Remus: " Auf welche Schule gehst du denn?" "Ich habe Privatunterricht von meiner Mutter bekommen", sagte sie traurig. " Sie war eine gute Lehrerin und ich bin etwas weiter als meine Altersgruppe." Sie  
schwiegen wieder eine Weile als diesmal Jasmin das Schweigen brach und fragte: " Wie war sie denn damals so, zu ihrer Schulzeit? Sie hat mir nie viel davon erzählt." " Sie war damals wunderschön und intelligent. Sie hat mich so wie ich bin akzeptiert. Wir haben uns bei der ersten Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts kennen gelernt und auch nach der Schule haben wir uns weiterhin regelmäßig getroffen bis zu dem Ereignis dort haben sich dann unsere Wege getrennt, " erzählte Remus. Jasmin nickte und sagte nichts mehr, denn sie sah, dass es schmerzlich für Remus war. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken  
nach bis sie bei Remus Haus ankamen. " So hier wohne ich. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir, " sagte er, als sie ausstiegen. Es war ein kleines Haus mit einem Garten Vorgarten. Sie nahmen Jasmins Gepäck und gingen ins Haus. Wo ein großer schwarzer Hund schon auf Remus wartete. " Tatze", rief Remus aus als er den Hund erblickte. " Wo hast du dich denn bloß wieder rumgetrieben?  
Hä (jetzt zu Jasmin gewandt). Das ist mein Hund er ist manchmal einfach verschwunden und taucht dann manchmal plötzlich wieder auf. Ich glaube du bist müde von der Fahrt und den Ereignissen, die heute passiert sind. Komm, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer. Du kannst es dir morgen einrichten" Jasmin nickte  
und streichelte kurz den Hund, dann folgte sie Remus nach oben in das Zimmer, welches seinem gegenüber liegt." Gute Nacht, Dad, " sagte sie und verschwand im Zimmer mit ihren Gepäck. "Gute Nacht, " murmelte Remus und ging wieder nach unten. " Sirius, was willst du denn hier?" fragte Remus müde seinen alten Freund und ließ sich in einem Sessel fallen. " Ich habe einen Auftrag von Dumbledore. Ich soll die alten Kämpfer zusammen rufen. Denn es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert, " sagte Sirius, der sich gerade eben vom Hund zum Menschen verwandelt hat und sich auf das Sofa setzte. "Na  
dann erzähle, ich bin ganz Ohr, " sagte Remus. So fing Sirius an zu  
erzählen, was beim Trimagischen Turnier passiert war und wie Voldemort wieder Auferstanden ist. Als Sirius fertig war erzählte Remus seine kleine Geschichte und, dass er bereit wäre zu Helfen. Was keiner von den beiden merkte dass sie noch einen Zuhörer dabei hatten, nämlich Jasmin. Als die beiden dann noch geklärt haben wie sie Sirius versteckten gingen sie nach oben in Remus Schlafzimmer, dann hörte Jasmin nur noch einen lauten Knall  
danach war alles ruhig. Nun ging Jasmin leise in ihr neues Zimmer und  
richtete sich noch mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen häuslich ein, bevor sie schlafen ging. Remus und Sirius schliefen sofort ein, Jasmin dagegen lange nicht. Sie überlegte was sie gerade von ihren Dad und Sirius gehört hatte. `Dass passte nämlich gut zu den Ereignissen die bisher passiert waren. Egal was Fudge gesagt hat. Das was Dumbledore unternimmt ist gut, aber nicht gut  
genug. Dumbledore braucht Hilfe, aber es wird schwer sein Fudge zu  
überzeugen, dass Voldemort wieder da ist. Aber was mich am meisten  
erstaunt ist, dass Sirius Black unschuldig ist, ob Fudge es glaubt oder nicht. Ich werde Fudge den Beweis liefern das Sirius unschuldig ist. Hm, wenn Sirius ein Animagus ist wird Peter auch einer sein bloß was für ein Tier ist Peter? Ach ja Sirius hat von einer Ratte gesprochen, vielleicht  
ist Peter als Animagie eine Ratte. ´ Mit diesem Gedanken schlief Jasmin endlich ein. Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von ihrer Eule Ami geweckt, die sie darauf aufmerksam machte das Post angekommen war. Jasmin stieg aus dem  
Bett und wusste erst mal nicht, wo sie war als sie an den letzten Tag  
erinnerte wollte sie sich gleich wieder ins Bett verkriechen. Aber die Posteulen hielten sie davon ab, jetzt musste Jasmin erst mal ihre Briefe und den Tagespropheten von den Eulen nehmen. Als alle Eule außer Ami weg  
waren guckte Jasmin, was sie für Briefe bekommen hatte - natürlich das Übliche. Bei einem Brief guckte sie erstaunt und lächelte, denn es war ein Brief von einem guten Freund. Zwar ist er um etliche Jahre älter als sie, aber dennoch hielten sie den Kontakt auf recht. Sie öffnete den Umschlag  
und las:  
  
Liebe Jasmin,  
  
Wie geht es dir? Mir geht es soweit wieder gut. Sorry, dass ich dir lange nicht mehr geschrieben habe. Aber ich wurde von einem Todesser überwältigt und ein ganzes Jahr gefangen gehalten. Nun bin ich wieder fit. Ich nehme an, du weißt schon, dass Voldemort wieder da ist. Na ja und ich bräuchte jetzt deine Hilfe bei etwas, wo du unschlagbar bist. Ein Freund von mir hat Peter Pettigrew gesehen. Such Pettigrew, bitte, mit allen dir zugänglichen  
Mittel.  
  
Tschau,  
Moody  
  
P.S. S.S.Z.  
  
Jasmin lächelte und sagte sich, Moody könne ihre Gedanken lesen. Denn genau das wollte sie ja von sich aus machen. Sie überlegte wie sie ihn am besten aufspüren konnte. Dabei zog sie sich an und verdrängte damit was gestern passiert war hervorragend. Als sie zum Frühstück runterkam sah sie sich das Haus etwas genauer an. In der Küche saß schon Remus am Tisch und las den Tagespropheten. Er sah auf und lächelte sie an: Guten Morgen, Jasmin." Sie sagte auch einen Guten morgen und setzte sich an den Frühstückstisch. Er stellte ihr eine Tasse Kaffee hin und sie trank den Kaffee in einem Zug aus. " In welchem Dorf sind wir eigentlich? Weil ich muss noch einmal ins Ministerium wegen dem Haus meiner Mutter, " fragte Jasmin ohne aufzusehen und Remus antwortete: Natürlich, wir sind in Levilles." Sie nickte: " Gut, ich bin dann gleich weg kann sein dass es später wird." Sie machte sich auf den Weg nach oben als Remus fragte: " Wie willst du denn ins Ministerium  
kommen? Soll ich dich etwa hinbringen?" Nein, du brauchst mich nicht hinbringen. Ich komm schon alleine klar, " antwortete Jasmin. So verschwand sie in ihrem Zimmer und Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie kam mit einem  
kleinen Rucksack wieder in die Küche. " Wo ist denn eigentlich Tatze? Treibt der sich wieder rum?" fragte Jasmin noch. Remus nickte und sagte: Ach hier ist der Schlüssel zu meiner Wohnung, denn es kann sein, wenn du wieder kommst das ich nicht da bin. Viel Glück und Tschüß" " Ja, tschüß, " sagte sie noch und nahm den Schlüssel und schon war sie verschwunden. Remus guckte noch einmal in den Tagespropheten und dann ging auch er. Jasmin war irgendwo in London. Aber sie wusste was sie tun sollte. Hier hatte früher Wurmschwanz gewohnt, nachdem er sich von seinen Eltern getrennt hat. Sie suchte Wurmschwanz´ Wohnung auf. Sie fand ein paar Anhaltspunkte, dass er wieder hier wohnte und einige Rattenhaare. Damit bestätigte sich, dass sie  
Recht hatte und dass er eine Ratte war. Danach ging sie zur Mutter von Wurmschwanz und fand heraus, dass die Mutter nicht wusste, dass er noch lebte. Nun ging es ans suchen. Sie fand ihn bei einer Todesserversammlung auf die sie zufällig traf. Sie hielt sich im Verborgenen und hörte lieber zu. Es ging wieder mal darum Harry Potter zu töten und die Spione aus den Todesserreihen auszulesen. Außerdem um neue Missionen um Voldemorts Macht  
wieder aufzubauen. Sie hatte auch eine magische Kamera dabei und machte einige Fotos von Voldemort. Das würde Fudge als Beweis genügen. Was sie ihm schon damals gesagt hat, dass Voldemort wieder da ist, hatte er nicht  
so richtig glauben wollen. Als die Versammlung zu Ende war, wartete sie noch einen Moment, was Jasmin vielleicht das Leben rettete, denn Voldemort war noch da. Er dachte er hätte was gehört und wartete noch einige Minuten und dann verschwand auch er. Jasmin atmete erleichtert auf und appariete in  
ihr Büro. Wo sie schon erwartet wurde, nämlich vom Zaubereiminister persönlich und er fing auch gleich an: "Ah, ich dachte schon dass Sie gar nicht mehr kommen. Ich habe einen Auftrag für Sie. Sie sollen Black suchen  
und fangen, vielleicht finden Sie ihn", sagte Fudge. Jasmin sagte dazu:  
"Setzen Sie sich erstmal und hören Sie mir zu. Ich habe gerade etwas nachgeforscht, da bin ich zufällig auf ein Treffen von Voldemort geraten. Dort habe ich diese paar Fotos geschossen." Sie kramte ihre Fotos heraus und gab sie Fudge. Der war erstaunt so scharfe Bilder zu kriegen, deswegen  
guckte er alle an und auf einem Foto sah er Peter Pettigrew. "Also ist Black wirklich unschuldig.", sagte Fudge. Jetzt schaltete Jasmin sich ein: " Haben Sie eigentlich schon mit Dumbledore gesprochen?" Fudge schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: " Nein, das habe ich noch nicht. Ich wollte Sie dabei haben, wenn ich mit Dumbledore spreche." Jasmin lächelte und sagte  
darauf: "Sie haben wohl nicht etwa Angst davor, oder?" Da lachten alle  
beide." Ich glaube, da müssen sie noch eine Weile warten, denn ich habe noch viel zu tun, in Ordnung. Erstens muss ich herausfinden, wer hier im  
Ministerium ein Todesser ist und zweitens muss ich noch einige Eulen beantworten. Wenn ich dann Zeit habe, schicke ich Ihnen eine Eule", sagte  
Jasmin und wandte sich ihren Unterlagen zu. Fudge ging nachdem er sich verabschiedete und zugestimmt hatte zu ihren Vorschlag über. Jasmin schrieb  
noch einige Berichte, danach ging sie in die Winkelgasse. Als sie dann fertig war, aperrierte sie in die Nähe von Remus Haus und ging die letzten paar Meter zu Fuß. Als sie die Tür aufmachte, merkte sie, dass keiner zu  
Hause war und so machte sie sich ihr Abendessen selbst., danach zog sie sich auf ihr Zimmer zurück und arbeitete bis nach Mitternacht. Doch Remus  
kam nicht nach Hause, deswegen ging Jasmin gucken, ob Remus nicht auch  
irgendwie Tot hier im Haus herumlag. Jasmin merkte aber schnell dass wirklich keiner im Haus war außer ihr selbst. Jasmin war zum einen Teil  
beruhigt zum anderen Teil beunruhigt, weil er immer noch nicht da war.  
Plötzlich kam eine Eule herein geflattert und brachte ihr eine kurze  
Nachrichten von Remus:  
  
Jasmin, Ich werde ein paar Tage nicht nach Hause kommen können, da ich einen sehr  
wichtigen Auftrag habe. Ich hoffe du kommst alleine klar.  
Tschau, Remus  
  
Also brauchte sich Jasmin keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, oder doch? Sie überlegte noch eine Weile, beschloss dann aber erst mal ins Bett zu gehen. Morgen konnte sie sich auch noch Sorgen machen. Sie wachte am nächsten Tag  
erst m 10 Uhr auf und ging in die Küche um dort zu frühstücken. Danach  
arbeitete Jasmin denn ganzen Tag durch und war am Abend davon natürlich total geschafft. Mitten in der Nacht wurde sie zu einer Einsatzbesprechung gerufen, nachdem das vorbei war, verfolgte sie noch ein paar Todesser und fand dadurch heraus, dass alle Todesser, die vorher welche gewesen waren  
auch jetzt noch welche sind, aber, dass es auch Neue gibt. Sie fand die  
Namen derjenigen heraus, die im Ministerium arbeiten. Als sie dann spät abends wieder nach Hause kam, hörte sie Stimmen, die sehr besorgt waren, gerade wollte sie in die Küche gehen und Remus und Sirius zu beruhigen. Als  
plötzlich das Haus einstürzte. Nun hatte sie erst mal Probleme nicht  
begraben zu werden, aber mit einem Zauber, der nur Auroren bekannt war,  
konnte sie sich retten. Als sie endlich aus dem Haus kam, sah sie viele  
Dementoren und Todesser. Zum Glück konnte sie schnell genug den Flüchen  
ausweichen, dann suchte sie sich eine Deckung und sprang mit per  
Hechtsprung dorthin. Dort versuchte sie zu apparieren, doch es klappte nicht, es war ein Bannkreis um das Haus errichtet worden war. "Scheiße", entfuhr es Jasmin, da lachte jemand und sagte: " Na, wen haben wir denn da? Ein Teenager und noch so eine schunklige dazu. Da werde ich ja richtig Spaß haben." Jasmin richtete sich derweil auf und guckte den Mann in die Augen, als er dann fertig war mit reden. Musterte sie ihn erst mal und schlug ihm so ins Gesicht, dass er nach hinten taumelte und fast auch noch gefallen  
wäre. Der Todesser guckte sie erstaunt und wütend zugleich an, deswegen wollte er sie gerade verfluchen, doch sie kam ihm zuvor. Jasmin entwaffnete  
den Todesser und sagte leise drohend zu ihm: " Ja, ja, du hättest eben besser aufpassen sollen, sonst hätte ich dich nicht so leicht besiegt und des Weiteren hättest du mich nicht unterschätzen sollen." Dabei fesselte sie ihn und danach kam ihre Eule angeflogen. Ihre Eule hatte gespürt, das was passiert war, darum konnte Jasmin jetzt eine Nachricht zum Ministerium schreiben. Nachdem ihre Eule auf dem Weg war, suchte Jasmin ihren Vater.  
Als sie ihn fand, befand er sich in einer sehr misslichen Lage, nämlich umgeben von Dementoren. Doch Remus war nicht allein bei ihm war einer, der ungefähr so alt war wie Jasmin. Remus und der Junge, der verletzt zu sein  
schien, kamen einfach nicht gegen die Dementoren an, da wenn sie einen vernichtet hatten zwei neue dazu kamen. So setzte Jasmin einen Zauber ein,  
der alle Dementoren im Umkreis vernichten sollte, sie schaffte es. Doch jetzt war sie sehr schwach, da der Zauber viel Energie von ihr verbrauchte.  
Ihr Vater kam sofort zu ihr, als er sah, wie sie von einem Todesser angegriffen wurde. Jasmin schrie entsetzt auf. Sie drehte sich um und sah dort den Todesser, den sie vorher verhaftet hat. Er brachte sie in den Wald und Remus und der Junge konnten nur wehrlos zusehen. Im Wald wurde Jasmin  
gefesselt und ihr wurde der Zauberstab abgenommen. dann spuckte der Todesser ihr ins Gesicht und lachte hämisch und er lachte noch mehr, als sie versuchte die Spucke aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, da sie aber gefesselt war, ging das sehr schlecht. Jasmin guckte ihm ins Gesicht und erwiderte sarkastisch: "Ach, auch mal wieder da. Hast du dich auch schon von deiner Niederlage erholt." "Haha, natürlich, Zuckerpüppchen. Jetzt wirst du dafür zahlen, dass du mich erniedrigt hast und ich werde sogar dabei Spaß haben. Crucio", sagte er. Sie sackte zusammen und wälzte sich auf den Boden, dann  
wurde der Fluch von ihr genommen. Sie wurde grob herum gerissen und der  
Todesser riss ihr die Kleider vom Körper, schmiss sie auf den Bauch und  
drang in ihr ohne Vorwarnung ein. Für Jasmin waren die darauf folgen Minuten die reinste Höhle und als der Todesser dann fertig war, legte er  
wieder den Crucio auf ihr. Der Todesser zog sich wieder an und guckte genüsslich zu, wie sich Jasmin auf den Boden vor Schmerzen krümmt. Jasmin konnte es nicht mehr zurück halten und schrie, wie noch nie in ihren Leben. Nachdem ersten Schrei folgten noch weitere bis Jasmins Stimme versagte. Der  
Todesser ging jetzt, hob aber den Fluch nicht auf, sondern verschwand  
einfach. Irgendwann wurde es Jasmin zu viel und sie wurde bewusstlos.  
Nach Stunden langem suchen, wurde Jasmin von Sirius Black gefunden. Er  
brachte sie schnell zu dem Versammlungsort, wo sie sich alle treffen wollten. dort warteten auch schon die anderen, das waren Dumbledore, Fudge,  
Remus, der Junge (der, wie sich später herausstellte Harry Potter war), Moody, einige Auroren und Madame Pomfrey. Die Krankenschwester schrie leise auf als sie Katherine sah und eilte schnell zu ihr. Jasmin wurde auf eine Trage gelegt und notdürftig versorgt. Danach stellte sich Madame Pomfrey an die eine Seite der Trage und Remus, der ganz blass im Gesicht war, an die andere. Remus wurde von Fudge der Portschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt. Die anderen apperierten in die Nähe von Hogwarts und liefen das letzt Stück zu Fuß. Nachdem Madame Pomfrey, Jasmin und Remus in Hogwarts ankamen, kümmerte sich die Krankenschwester um Jasmin und schmiss dabei Remus vor die Tür. Der bekam von allen nichts richtig mit, denn er sah nur noch das Bild von  
Jasmin, als sie von Sirius getragen wurde. Sie war blutverschmiert und hatte ein leidendes Gesicht gehabt, dann drehte sich alles um Remus und er kippte endgültig um. Am Ende fand man Remus durch Zufall, da Dumbledore mal nachfragen wollte, wie es Jasmin gehe. Dumbledore brachte Remus in sein  
Schlafzimmer, dort kümmerte sich Sirius um ihn. Jetzt machte sich Dumbledore nur noch mehr Sorgen, da er schon bescheid wusste, dass Jasmin Lupins Tochter ist. Nach einigen Stunden kam Madame Pomfrey zu Dumbledore  
und berichtete, wie der Zustand von Jasmin sei. Remus, der mittlerweile wieder wach war, hörte gespannt zu und als Poppy fragte woher Jasmin das Aurorenabzeichen her hat, konnte Remus nur den Kopf schütteln und sagen, er wüsste es nicht. So wurde beschlossen, dass man Fudge fragen sollte. Der  
kam darauf hin sofort nach Hogwarts und erklärte das. " Jasmin ist wahrhaftig eine Aurorin, aber wer sie ausgebildet hat, weiß  
ich auch nicht. Also ich fange mal ganz von vorne an. Ich sah sie zum ersten Mal bei einem Fest, wo ihre Stiefeltern hingingen. Dort sagte sie  
mir einfach ins Gesicht, ich sei ein Zauberer und das vor der gesamten  
Muggelgemeinschaft. Alle lachten sie aus und ihre Eltern entschuldigten sich für Jasmin Benehmen, denn denen war es peinlich. Damals war sie kaum 4  
Jahre alt. Ich sah Jasmin danach für 2 Jahre nicht mehr. Ich hätte sie beinahe nicht wieder erkannt, denn sie ist ein ganzes Stück größer geworden  
und hatte, bis zu den Knien, lange Haare. Mit 6 Jahren war sie schon ausgebildet worden und somit war sie eine Aurorin. Von da an hat sie mir immer wieder geholfen zu letzt bei der Wiederauferstehung von Voldemort und sie brachte Beweise die Sirius Black freisprechen. Ich verstand nie, wie  
sie es geschafft hat einerseits ein ganz normales Mädchen zu sein und andererseits eine hinterlistige, alles riskierende Aurorin. Na ja sie ist sehr wissbegierig und clever, Jasmin reinzulegen braucht schon mehr als ein paar kleine Fallen. Das was passiert ist konnte weder Jasmin noch sonst irgendwer voraus ahnen, " erzählte Fudge, gerade als er fertig war, sagte Madame Pomfrey, dass Jasmin aufgewacht ist und die Krankenschwester eilte  
zu ihr. Jasmin wusste nicht wo sie war und als dann auch noch eine ihr unbekannte Person auftauchte, fragte Jasmin: " Wo bin ich? und Wer sind sie? Was mache  
ich hier?" Madame Pomfrey untersuchte sie kurz und beantwortete Jasmins Fragen geduldig: " Du bist in Hogwarts, Jasmin, und ich bin Madame Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts. Was du hier machst ist folgendes: Dich von deinen Verletzungen zu erholen und sie heilen lassen. Wenn du möchtest kann ich ja deinen Vater herholen?" Jasmin nickte bei der letzten Frage und  
versuchte sich aufzusetzen, schließlich gelang es ihr mit der Hilfe von Madame Pomfrey. Danach eilte die Krankenschwester zu den Leuten die vor der  
Tür standen und sagte: " Jasmin geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut, aber sie war am Anfang etwas verwirrt, na ja irgendwie logisch, da sie noch nie hier war. So, es darf sie eine Person besuchen und das soll Prof. Lupin sein, da Jasmin nach Ihnen gefragt hat." Prof. Lupin ging Madame Pomfrey hinterher in die Krankenstation. Dort zog sich die Krankenschwester zurück, so dass Remus und Jasmin alleine waren. "Hi, " sagte Jasmin leise, " wie geht es dir, Dad. Du siehst blass aus." " Na ja, das ganze war vielleicht etwas zu viel für mich. Schön, dass es dir besser geht, als ich dich auf den Armen von Tatze sah, dachte ich du wärst tot. Jasmin du warst so blass  
und dann noch überall das ganze Blut. Ich dachte echt ich hätte dich verloren. Äh sag doch wie geht es dir jetzt?", erzählte Remus und dabei  
liefen ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht. Jasmin lächelte etwas traurig und sagte: " Wie soll es mir schon gehen. Nach einer Vergewaltigung." Dann fing  
sie an zu weinen und Remus nahm sie in den Arm und dort weinte sie sich aus, bis sie irgendwann vor Erschöpfung einschlief. Doch Remus ging nicht  
fort sondern blieb die ganze Nacht bei Jasmin und hielt sie im Arm. Am nächsten Morgen wo Madame Pomfrey nach Jasmin schauen wollte bot sich ihr ein komisches Bild. Remus auf den Stuhl zusammen gekauert und Jasmin ihn seinen Armen, beide schienen glücklich zu sein, denn beide lächelten ihm Schlaf. Poppy ging lächelnd zum Frühstück, als Dumbledore das sah, fragte er: " Was ist denn passiert, dass du schon am frühen Morgen lächeln kannst,  
Poppy." " Ach du hättest du beiden sehen müssen, dann hättest du auch gelächelt.", antwortete die Krankenschwester. " Wen hast du denn gesehen?", kam die Gegenfrage vom Direktor. Poppy sagte daraufhin nur noch: " Remus  
und Jasmin." und wandte sich danach ihrem Frühstück zu. Währendessen war Jasmin auf der Krankenstation aufgewacht und guckte sich  
verwirrt um, da entdeckte sie, dass sie in Remus Armen lag und der noch schlief. Sie guckte ihm eine Zeit beim Schlafen an, doch dann windet sie sich vorsichtig aus Remus Armen ohne das er aufwachte und Jasmin lag sich richtig ins Bett. Eine Weile schwieg sie, als sie plötzlich anfing zu reden einfach so. " Ich war gerade 2 Monate 4 Jahre alt, als mich White ansprach. Er sagte irgendetwas von einer Prophezeiung die ich erfüllen sollte. Na ja ich war jung und naiv deswegen vertraute ich ihm ohne zu fragen wozu das ganze. 2 Jahre später starb er an einer unbekannten Krankheit, aber White wusste wohl was er hatte. Na ja danach kam ich ins Ministerium als Aurorin, obwohl ich nichts von der magischen Welt wusste. Ich wusste wohl was eine Hexe und ein Muggel war, aber damals wusste ich nicht was Hogwarts oder die Winkelgasse. Nachdem ich über alles informiert war, arbeitete ich für Fudge und dem Ministerium. Bis ich dich traf, Dad, von dort an änderte sich mein Leben. Ich schaffte es nicht mehr ein Doppelleben zuführen und in mir wuchs  
der Wunsch nach einen normalen Leben, das für mich jetzt unmöglich ist. Dann wurden wir angegriffen, wo ich noch nicht mal weiß, warum. Ich hatte  
Angst dich zu verlieren wie noch nie zuvor. Als ich dich dann endlich gefunden und auch gerettet hatte, wurde ich von einem Todesser angegriffen den ich vorher verhaftet hatte. Ich wusste wieder einmal nicht, wie er sich  
befreien konnte. Der Todesser verschleppte mich in den Wald und  
vergewaltigte mich einfach so zum Spaß und Vergnügen. Oh Gott es tat so weh, ich dachte es würde mich zerreißen und als er fertig war verfluchte er  
mich mit dem Crucatius und ging ohne den Fluch auf zu heben. Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr und wurde ohnmächtig. Ich wachte hier wieder auf und wusste einfach nicht wo ich war und wer diese Krankenschwester war. Mein Körper und meine Seele tuen weh. Ich will einfach keine Aurorin oder sonst was wichtiges sein. Ich will einfach eine ganz normale Hexenschülerin sein.  
Kann ich das, Dad?" " Klar kannst du das und du darfst hier in Hogwarts bleiben bis die Schule wieder anfängt und ich bleibe bei dir. In Ordnung?",  
antwortete Remus darauf und Jasmin nickte. Remus und Jasmin schliefen  
wenige Augenblicke wieder ein. Remus hatte sich dazu auf ein anderes  
Krankenbett gelegt um besser schlafen zu können.  
  
Ende? 


End file.
